User talk:JjBlueDreamer1
Leave me a message and I'll try to contact you as soon as I can. Just wanted to drop by and say hi :) . It's been a while since I've been on chat .... anyways later !Beastiefan83 (talk) 17:25, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ban ? jj atleast you can say why im ban wtf i didnt say a damn thing wrong >.> what did i do D: DX DX DX Max-champ (talk) 22:44, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: VP Well this overlooked user seems to be inactive and we really don't know the wikis it goes to. However, I don't have a problem if you gave it a chat ban and a wiki block. After all, we don't want no socks or trolls to be flooding this wiki. So yes, I think we should impose a double life sentence CouncilOrg (talk) 20:43, September 9, 2015 (UTC) hihiiiii itsa me,Lumina its good that your doing good and im happy to help you,yknow? Hey there Hey there just want to say great wikia you got going here! Have a great day :D you should see my profile page it is great even though it has two sentences. User:Maurice.136 01:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I will edit and be sure to come on chat very frequently have a nice day :D User:Maurice.136 02:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) i miss you soo much... :( The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 01:29, February 1, 2016 (UTC) -sits with- hey -curls up- 02:19, February 1, 2016 (UTC)-cuddles my tail- wolf just miss scoot So, today was a good day So today I have had an interesting conversation with a Hindu woman, one moment I was checking out the dip you use for chips and crackers she was sampling, then I found myself connecting on a Spiritual level with the woman, she told me in her belief there is only one God, that was something I agreed with her on, she is right, there is truly only one God, I spoke to her about how Jesus taught and reminded us of loving our neighbors, she even said that the God in the Hindu culture also speaks of loving one's neighbour, in some way or another I felt like I understood what she was saying on a personal level as well as a spiritual level. Going Wikia Wise, I haven't been on Wiki Chat lately, it's been kind of empty, but I have come on again a few times, in hopes to chat with Caring, don't want her to feel lonely while everyone is working IRL, I don't know Caring all that much, but she is a very nice and sweet person, got no doubt about that. Moving on, if it is to your best interest, I would like to offer my services as the wiki's Spiritual Minister, as in real life I am a Pastor, been one since between 2013/2014, I was appointed a Pastor by my cousin, I do vouch for myself that I am very good at outreaching to people, especially those who need it the most, one of my earliest outreaches of this year, was to a woman, won't bore you with the details, so long story short, the woman was homeless and hysterical, no one had any idea what to do, thought about what Jesus would do, and reached out to this woman, offered her a hug, which helped her a lot, helped the woman and sent her, on her way, everyone was amazed, especially my cousin (the one who appointed me a Pastor) she was amazed by it as well. Last part of the convo, I hope things are going well for you Jj, and hope college is going alright for you, and hope to hear from you soon or later on in the new week. Best wishes and be blessed. Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:09, February 22, 2016 (UTC) I have to say your profile page somewhat made my day, the past few of them has been well i guess yesterday and today's been well hard, i don't want to go to into it, just hope your doing ok i miss you i miss everyone on here really i feel like part of the families been turned to heartless, sorry anyway hope your weekend going doog Caring16:) (talk) 22:31, April 9, 2016 (UTC) just want to let you know ii'll be on chat in a bit gonna take trash out hope to see you soon.Caring16:) (talk) 03:55, June 16, 2016 (UTC) have you ever played dagon soul. i dreamed about the enemily the little red ones, he he it was awesome i so thought of an idea but i need to remember it now, anyway i hope your having an epic day, filled with yummy food and awesome fun with you wittle puppy, i was gonna say something else but ah wellCaring16:) (talk) 18:52, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello just wanted to stop by and say hi, and i'm sorry if i upset you in anyway. just wanting to hear from you haven't in well i not sure really. just miss you and hope things are going good for you and your enjoying yummy sushi!Caring16:) (talk) 03:16, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Its me Sammy! Konichiwa! its me Sammy! c; from deleterious! I came back and I'm better than ever! Replied This place is pretty dead now isn't it? or well less active as I say, Kinda sad I had a lot of good memories on this site. I was actually hoping you could send me your facebook through Kik Also by the way got a new kik xD, Its kik:Taigru and so yeah, I hope this place becomes more active, - Momo I'm letting you know, I am posting something important on the forums, if any individuals tampers or removes the forum, please punish or ban them, no matter what their reason was to remove the forum, it took me a lot of concentration and focus to work on it and it's content, thank you. *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 04:11, September 13, 2016 (UTC) tysm for the greeting! I saw the wiki and I looked at how awesome the coding was, and im a coding guru so I had a little moment of fangirling, I havent seen a wiki this well coded before http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/comet-matrix/images/7/74/Lapis_Lazuli_signature_thingy.gif Lil smol 13:18, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Making A Return Hello Madam President, It has been an extraordinarily long time since we communicated. I figure I leave a message on your talk page to let you know that you haven't been forgotten and that you should make an appearance and grace the rest of the Administration with your presence. I and everyone else would be very intrique as to what you been up to lately. I look forward to reconnecting and catching up 22:04, March 16, 2019 (UTC) CouncilOrg (talk) Prime Minister of the KH Wiki